Hey Big Brother
by RandomFandom5
Summary: A poem/fansong from the point of view of a younger sibling addressing their older brother. WARNING: Incest is the main theme, so if that squicks you, don't read this!


Interestingly enough, this is both my first one-shot and my first published Hetalia fic. Figures that my first impression on the Hetalia fandom is a poem-fansong-thing about someone confessing that they're in love with their older brother. But hey, in my defense, I'm pretty proud of it, for something I wrote over the course of like ten minutes. It even has a chorus and everything!

This could be from the perspective of anyone you'd like it to be. Belarus, Liechtenstein, Germany, North Italy, Canada, Iceland, Belgium...there's a lot of incestuous shipping to be had in this fandom! And it doesn't even have to be Hetalia, either. Halfway through writing this, I noticed that if you just swapped out "brother" for "sister," it was eerily Frozen-ish, especially since I included the phrase "Heaven knows I tried" at one point. Hey, it worked for the line!

I separated out the different stanzas with bold and italics - bold for the chorus, italics for the first stanza in a verse. I tried doing double spacing, but the site wouldn't let me, so I did this instead. Hope it works!

Anyway, I'll quit my rambling and reassure everyone that I most certainly don't own Hetalia, and let you guys read in peace! See you in the ending notes!

* * *

_Hey big brother_

_Let's just talk awhile_

_I know that when you look at me_

_You're looking at a child_

_You say I can tell you anything_

_But I think you know I can't_

_'Cuz when I look away from you_

_You know just what I want_

Please, big brother

Won't you let me know

You keep your heart locked up inside

Come on and let it show

We know the rules of life's cruel game

We wander and we roam

But please, big brother, don't you see

That in your arms, I'm home

**Hey, big brother**

**Don't you see me here?**

**You're searching for the thing you have**

**I hold you close and dear**

**I share your blood, I know your ways**

**I know you're all alone**

**And if you can keep a secret**

**I'm also on my own...**

_I hate you, big brother_

_And that's how you feel for me_

_Our hate and our love could be one_

_And darling, so could we_

_The way that you control me_

_It makes me feel sick_

_I wonder what I've done_

_To make my heart play this cruel trick_

Yes, big brother

('Cuz that's what you want to hear)

All through my past and future

I have had you near

We could share our dreams at night

We'd never be apart

The world could never bring us down

If I only had your heart

**Hey, big brother**

**Don't you see me here?**

**You're searching for the thing you have**

**I hold you close and dear**

**I share your blood, I know your ways**

**I know you're all alone**

**And if you can keep a secret**

**I'm also on my own...**

_Come on, big brother_

_I know you feel the same_

_You don't choke on "I love you"_

_If it's followed by my name_

_They think you hate them, but to me_

_You're gentle and you're kind_

_In all your years of moving on_

_You've never left me behind_

Trust in me, big brother

I won't let you fade away

If you rued the ones who brought you down

I'd rise and make them pay

And though you make me scream and cry

You make me laugh as well

You know, because you've seen it

That for you, I'd go through Hell

**Hey, big brother**

**Don't you see me here?**

**You're searching for the thing you have**

**I hold you close and dear**

**I share your blood, I know your ways**

**I know you're all alone**

**And if you can keep a secret**

**I'm also on my own...**

_Hey big brother_

_Let's just talk awhile_

_Your face, it seems so dark to me_

_Let me see your smile_

_I see you when I fall asleep_

_And when I wake up, too_

_I guess that you deserve to know_

_That I'm in love with you..._

Oh, big brother, I know

It's disgusting what I feel

I won't blame you if you run away

From what I've just revealed

But, you see, I cannot stop

Though heaven knows I've tried

From the moment you first touched me

I was to you that I was tied

**Hey, big brother**

**Don't you see me here?**

**You're searching for the thing you have**

**I hold you close and dear**

**I share your blood, I know your ways**

**I know you're all alone**

**And if you can keep a secret**

**I'm also on my own...**

* * *

Okay, the person I had in mind for the fourth stanza (the one that begins "I hate you, big brother") was DEFINITELY Belarus. I also had Liechtenstein in mind for the seventh stanza ("Come on, big brother"), but it wasn't nearly as obvious as the Belarus one. What can I say? I LOVE Belarus, and when I love a character, I love getting into their head. And for me, that involves a lot of shipping. Everything involves a lot of shipping for me, though.

So...tell me what you thought! If you liked my weird incestuous fansong that I made up pretty much on the spot, tell me! And...well...I'll see you later, then!


End file.
